


As the Rain falls

by equineaurora



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Emotional Magnus Bane, Episode Related, Episode Spoilers, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Season 3 Spoilers, season 3 episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equineaurora/pseuds/equineaurora
Summary: Magnus takes a freshly healed Alec home and reflects on everything that has happened.





	As the Rain falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheUsagi1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUsagi1995/gifts).



> So....I have never written anything related to the episodes before or what could be considered a Coda. But I was upset about the news about the Show being cancelled and 3B being pushed back an entire year, and then it started raining outside, and I was talking to TheUsagi1995 on Instagram and she actually suggested this prompt and well...here we are. 
> 
> So this takes place not long after the end of S3 ep 10. Like most people I assume Cat will come heal Alec and he will be fine. So this starts up right after she has finished healing Alec. She heals him so he isn't dying but the wound was too severe for her to make it like it was never there in the first place. Also since it takes place immediately after the episode ends no one has had a chance to tell Magnus about Clary. Jace and Simon were still on top of the tower when Magnus takes Alec home. 
> 
> It is unbetaed, and i only did a quick read through to correct major mistakes so it is pretty much fresh off of Docs. So sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch in the quick run through. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Also Angst isn't my strong suit but I tried. 
> 
> I also wrote this in like an hour....so yeah.

Magnus staggers through the portal Catarina had opened for him, supporting a barley conscience Alec. They make it as far as the couch and just collapse, Alec grunting in pain as his body makes contact with the couch. 

“Sorry love.” Magnus mummers, quickly pulling the still recovering Shadowhunter to him so Alec can rest in his lap. 

“‘s okay.” Alec mutters, snuggling closer to Magnus and making a content noise in his throat when Magnus wraps his arms around him. “love…”  he mumbles, trailing off to sleep before he can finish the sentence. 

Magnus just smiles sadly, running a hand through Alec’s messy black hair. “I love you too.” he responds despite knowing Alec can’t hear him. 

They are both exchasted and filthy but Magnus doesn’t have the energy to carry Alec to the bedroom and clearly Alec wasn’t going to walk there himself any time soon. Magnus raises his hand to snap his fingers and change their clothes before he remembers and frowns as he lets his hand drop back to Alec’s hair with a sigh. He looks up towards the balcony as a loud clap of thunder can be heard followed by the previously clear skies letting loose a downpour of rain.  _ “Perfect. _ ” he thinks as he watches the drops hit the glass, the weather outside matching the turmoil in his mind. 

Magnus glances back down at the man sleeping in his lap and notices he is still wearing the blood stained shirt with the gaping hole in the chest and shudders, closing his eyes so he doesn’t have to see the evidence of almost losing Alec he unbuttons the rest of the shirt by feel and carefully lifts Alec up enough to slip it off of him and throw it far, far away. Alec grunts but doesn’t wake and soon Magnus has settled him back down and is running a hand through his hair to soothe him. 

Looking at Alec sleeping in his lap he feels his eyes tear up as he remembers the desperation of Alec almost dying in an alley and not being able to do anything to save him but call Cat and pray she made it in time. 

Magnus looks back up at the rain running down the glass doors to the balcony mirroring the tear tracks on his face. He is exhausted, but he can’t join Alec in the world of dreams; his mind is still in too much turmoil. 

Absentmindedly he runs a finger over the bandage on Alec’s chest,  _ “I can’t believe I almost lost him today.”  _ Magnus thinks, the tears coming even stronger, _ “I sacrificed my magic to stay with him and it was almost for nought.”  _ The rain outside seems to be reflecting his mood perfectly and as he cries harder the rain outside gets even harder. 

Magnus reaches for the Omamori in his pocket, needing to hold it as his eyesight gets too bleary to see Alec clearly. He rests his free hand on Alec’s chest right above his heart, the steady thumping calming him slightly, but not able to fully stop the tears. “I love you so much it scares me.” Magnus mutters, bending down so he can press his forehead to Alec’s, the tears now falling from his face onto Alec’s, the rain so loud outside he can barely hear himself think, which is probably a good thing in this case. 

He just sits there with his forehead against Alec’s, despite how uncomfortable the position is, as he sobs, if he still had his magic it would be wreaking havoc on the apartment, but the fact that it wasn’t just caused him to feel even worse. He is so lost inside his own head that he doesn’t notice at first when Alec stirs.

“Mag….” Alec mutters weakly, trying to reach for him for his limbs feel so heavy he can’t seem to move them. 

When Magnus doesn’t react to his voice Alec sighs and tries to clear his throat, “Mag...nus.” He tries again, a little louder and Magnus jumps. 

“Alex….ander…?” He asks in a shaky voice, pulling back to look at his boyfriend. “I am sorry, did I wake you?” 

“It...it is okay.” Alec mumbles, trying to focus on Magnus despite the condition his body is in. “Don’t….cry.” He adds, finally managing to move his arm enough to cup Magnus cheek with his hand. “I am right here….and we will get your magic back….it will be okay….” Alec manages to say, his words slurring a little but Magnus understands him. 

Magnus lets out a weak chuckle, “Oh Alexander. Of course you are trying to comfort me when you are the one who almost….” Magnus’ voice catches and he can’t finish that sentence as the tears start up again. 

“Shhh, I didn’t. I am right here... You got me the help I needed... I would be dead if It wasn’t for you. If you had been any later The Owl would have killed me with my own arrow.” Alec says, struggling to sit up. 

“Alec, stop, don’t move. You are still recovering.” Magnus says quickly in a panic. Paranoid about the chest wound reopening. 

Alec lets out a painful moan and stops trying to move. “Get down here then so I can kiss you.” Alec demands instead, moving his hand to tug lightly on Magnus’ shirt. 

At that Magnus chuckles and leans down, pressing his lips to Alec’s. 

Maybe things weren’t looking too bright right now but he still had Alec and with Alec by his side, nothing was impossible. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and Comments greatly appreciated. 
> 
> You can come yell at me on tumblr if you wish. Username: Equine-aurora.


End file.
